


scents

by ennisnovember



Series: prompts from the lab [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scents, Smoking, from my lab, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember





	scents

In the last rough weeks the smell of cigarette smoke had become a lingering scent drifting through 221b.

the scent was subtle but it was there, floating gently around the rooms alongside sherlock.

John never saw him smoke.  
he never liked the smell of cigarette smoke. he never liked it until it became charged with everything he wanted.

It wasn’t a slow development. It crashed down on him, worked it’s way up through his skin like a shot, hot and prickling. and suddenly even the memory of the scent would fill john’s chest with a flash of heat, making him gasp, in the street, at the shops, in bed…


End file.
